


The Collector

by Novellarisia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Acidtale, Alternate Universe - Nethertale, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: There are hundreds of AU's in the Multiverse. We only know or are familiar with a handful of them. What happens to those Au's though that aren't popular, or become abandoned by their creator? Especially when Ink seems to forget an awful lot and quickly.
Kudos: 14





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> None of the AU's belong to me. Undertale does not belong to me. Only the Collector himself is my creation.

Ink could not believe his eye lights. A new Universe just popped into existence. The problem was that it’s only accessible from the void, not the anti-void. He tried several times to go in, just to see what the creators had in store, but nothing. Eventually he got so frustrated that he gave up and after a long while forgot about its existence. 

This wasn’t unusual for Ink and nothing seemed to be affected by it, so time went on as normal. Never even realizing that he left the Multiverse open to an unknown danger. 

~~*~~

Acidtale

Sans was sitting on a stone by their small garden. He had just finished watering it and had once again turned to thoughts of his brother. He quickly checked to see that Chara and Asriel were still inside the Home sector of the bunker, before he allowed himself to cry. Magic tears fell past his fingers as silent sobs broke through his teeth. Why? Why did it have to be Papyrus? He never did anything to deserve this. Nothing! Why couldn’t it have been him? Why his brother?

Footsteps slow and shuffling could be heard coming up from behind him. He thought it was one of the kids, so he tried to get his crying under control. When he turned around his eyes widened. Standing before him was another skeleton. He was just a little taller than himself with wide sockets, and a permanent smile. He also wore a blue hoodie, but it was a little darker than his own. That’s where the similarities end however. He wore black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a small scar under his right socket and his eye lights were blue surrounded by red. The one thing he noticed next was the lack of yellow dripping from his sockets. This skeleton wasn’t infected, which relieved Sans to no end, but raised other very important questions. Who was he and how did he get in their bunker?

“who are you, and how did you get in here?” he asked as he slowly stood to his feet.

“the name’s sans, but you can call me nether. i’m you, but from another timeline. as for how i got here, let’s just say i know a ‘shortcut’.” The stranger said with a slight shrug and a wink.

“right.” Sans said skeptically. He knows ‘shortcuts’ and they don’t work like that. “well,” he began, “what are you doing here?”

“oh buddy, that’s easy. to help you of course.”

Sans blinked. What? Help him how? With what? All he wants is his brother back, and nothing can do that… maybe. He looked shrewdly at… nether? was that his name? Anyway, he looked shrewdly at Nether, as he spoke.

“how?”

“dun no, ask him. he’s the one that wanted to come help you the most.” Nether said with another casual shrug, and knowing smirk.

It was at that moment that Sans felt a hand gently placed on his skull. Fear traveled down his spine and he turned quickly to face this new stranger. He was tall and once Sans’ eye lights met his, he froze. There was a warmth coming from the hand still on his skull, and his mind began to haze over. There for an instant he saw someone that he didn’t quite recognize, but the longer he stared the more he realized it was Papyrus. His little brother, and looking as he remembered him before being infected by Acid. Something didn’t feel right, but the more he struggled to think of why that was the faster it seemed to slip away. He just stared into his brothers swirling green and yellow eye lights. His body was getting heavier and heavier, and he found it hard to stand. He stumbled a moment, breaking eye contact to catch his balance. Strong steady hands caught him, and supported his weight. He blinked, allowing his thoughts to clear a little before looking at his brother again.

“paps?”

Their eye lights met again, and he found it impossible to look away. Those swirling green and yellow eye lights seemed to draw him in deeper and deeper, beckoning him to sleep. He fought it, afraid that if he closed his eyes Papyrus would disappear again.

“Yes brother, it’s me. I came back for you. It’s alright Sans I have you. Sleep. I will still be here when you wake up.”

Sans struggled a little more, knowing in his soul something was off. Then his brother’s eye lights grew brighter, and he could feel the fight in him drain away.

“ok.”

He closed his sockets, and a moment later slumped into his little brother, fast asleep. His mind fogged with a sea of swirling green and yellow.

~~*~~

Nether watched with a bit of trepidation, as his boss gently subdued Acidtale’s Sans. He knew that once they got him back to the base, him and his AU would be safe. That didn’t make it any easier to watch. Once the Sans had slumped over into his boss’ arms, he knew it was time to head back. Lifting his head, he waited till his boss had a good hold on the other Sans, before getting up to open the portal. He thought it was cruel to let this Sans believe that his brother was better and safe. Especially when he’ll learn the truth once he wakes up. He opened the portal, which was a new trick since his own world was destroyed by Error, but just before his boss stepped through, he spoke.

“hey boss, why’d you pretend to be his brother? Seems kinda cruel, don’t it?”

His boss gently shook his head. 

“It’s not cruel. It’s the one thing his soul desired, and once we get back, he will never be without his brother again.”

Nether looked up confused. How was he gonna pull that one off? When his boss saw his confusion, instead of enlightening him, he merely smiled gently and headed for the portal.

“Come. You will see soon enough.”


End file.
